good_vs_badfandomcom-20200215-history
Complete Monster
Complete Monsters (also commonly known as Devils in Person and Pure Evils) are the most evil and worst type of villains, the wrongdoers who are completely evil. And for this kind of villain, doing evil for them is as natural as breathing. These evildoers must have absolutely no redeeming qualities, commit atrocious actions and show no regret and no remorse for their crimes, and commit actions that are extremely unforgivable. By the default, they have crossed the Moral Event Horizon. If these primary monsters do not die or get killed by protagonists in the end of the story or novel or series, it will usually lead to a sad or bad ending. However, some of these monsters can lead to downfall as Damned Souls after they die or are defeated by heroes. Overview This type of villain is the last step from any imaginable bound. One that is beyond evil and wicked. They are truly irredeemable, as Complete Monsters are that type of wrongdoer that anyone cannot reason with. More than often, only by destroying them that they can be truly stopped. Many of these evildoers fits in category called Masters of Horrors due to they are free from compassion, love and any shred of humanity. But a Complete Monster is not necessarily a Master of Horrors, as Masters of Horrors in general are far more horrifying than typical Complete Monsters. In fact, some fictions that featured both a Complete Monster and a Masters of Horrors often shows that Masters of Horrors usually pose greater threat than standard Complete Monsters that when comparing his deep they crossed MEH, Masters of Horrors usually beats Complete Monsters in terms of how deep they crossed. But regardless, Complete Monsters are irredeemable. Some fictions that featured Complete Monsters in their stories may tested these characters whether they still had a shred of redeeming qualities or not by creating circumstances where these Complete Monsters brainwashed/possessed to the good side with side effect in form of them losing memories of their past as evil person (e.g. Professor Pericles, Darkroom). The true test began when they finally discovered their past identity as villains by uncovering their lost memories or belongings that they possesses when still evil, or both. Only true Complete Monsters that immediately returned to the dark path on a whim while the ones that had redeeming qualities would greatly depressed with their dark past and would try the best to redeeming themselves (more than often, these people had to use new identity for sake of people they used to antagonized as using their old identity will bring bad memories of their past self). Some of this characters may started as either good guys, heroes, or minor characters whom ultimately turned to the dark side and ultimately went to the path that they can never return. Requirements for a villain to be a Complete Monster: *They commit acts that are so atrocious by the standards of the story. *They are taken seriously, causing fear, disgust, and hatred from other characters in the story. *They are hopelessly beyond redemption and never show any regret for their actions. Anti-Villains can never qualify seeing as to how you are meant to sympathize with an anti-villain, even if you do not approve of their methods. Also, just being a obviously evil character such as a serial killer does not automatically make the villain a Complete Monster unless they are particularly brutal in nature. Examples Literature *'Dracula' (Bram Stoker's Dracula) *'Voldemort' (Harry Potter franchise) *'IT/Pennywise' (Stephen King's It) *'Sauron' (Middle-earth franchise) *'Morgoth' (Middle-earth franchise) *'Nyarlathotep' (Cthulhu Mythos) *'President Coriolanus Snow' (The Hunger Games franchise) *'The Beldam' (Coraline) *'Dr. Carl James Hatch' (Michael Vey series) Film Animated *Disney **'Judge Claude Frollo' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) **'Lyle Tiberious Rourke' (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) **'The Horned King' (The Black Cauldron) **'Scar' (The Lion King) **'Shan Yu' (Mulan) **'The Coachman' (Pinocchio) **'Percival C. McLeach' (The Rescuers) *Pixar **'Syndrome' (The Incredibles) **'Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear' (Toy Story 3) **''Cars 2'' ***'Professor Zündapp' ***'Miles Axlerod' *'Drago Bludvist' (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *'Thrax' (Osmosis Jones) *'Jenner' (The Secret of NIMH) Live-Action *Disney **'Butch Cavendish' (The Lone Ranger) **'Andrei Strasser' (Mighty Joe Young) **'Nizam' (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) **'Judge Doom'(Who Framed Roger Rabbit) ** Pirates of the Caribbean ***'Lord Cutler Beckett' (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) ***'Blackbeard' (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) *''Star Wars'' **'Emperor Palpatine' **'Grand Moff Tarkin' **'Orson Krennic' **'Wat Tambor' *''X-Men'' **'Sebastian Shaw' **'Ajax' **'En Sabah Nur' **'Dr. Zander Rice' **'Donald Pierce' **'Vuk' *'Koba' (Rise of the Planet of the Apes) *'Freddy Krueger' (A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise) *'Witch Queen' (The Last Witch Hunter) *'Chucky' (Child's Play franchise) *'Michael Myers' (Halloween franchise) *'Conal Cochran' (Halloween III: The Season Of The Witch) *'Mr. Barron' (Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children) *'Bathsheba Sherman' (The Conjuring) *'Valak' (The Conjuring 2) *'Major Tint' (Rambo IV) *'Cipher' (The Fate of the Furious) *'Poppy Adams' (Kingsman: The Golden Circle) *'Frank Cotton' (Hellraiser) *'Julia Cotton' (Hellraiser) *'Dr. Phillip Channard' (Hellraiser II) *'Anton Bartok' (The Fly II) *'Rose Armitage' (Get Out) *'Andrew Scott' (Universal Soldier) *'Captain Frye' and Captain Darrow (The Rock) *'Edwin Epps' (12 Years a Slave) *'Sir August DeWynter' (The Avengers) (1998) *'Catherine Tramell' (Basic Instinct) *'Quentin' (Cube) Television Animated *'Dick Hardly' (The Powerpuff Girls) *'The Lich' (Adventure Time) *'Bill Cipher' (Gravity Falls) *'The Beast' (Over the Garden Wall) *'Utrom Shredder' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (2003) *'The Huntsman' (American Dragon: Jake Long) *'Taurus Bulba' (Darkwing Duck) *'General Lunaris' (DuckTales (2017)) *''RWBY'' **'Cinder Fall' **'Adam Taurus' *'Katz' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *'Dark Danny' (Danny Phantom) *''Gargoyles'' **'Jackal' **'Thailog' **'Proteus of the New Olympians' *'The High Priestess' (Samurai Jack) *'Surt' (Extreme Ghostbusters) Live-Action *''Once Upon a Time'' **'Peter Pan' **'Jafar' *''Power Rangers'' ** [[w:c:villains:Darkonda|'Darkonda']] (Power Rangers in Space) ** [[w:c:villains:Deviot|'Deviot']] (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) ** Queen Bansheera (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) ** Master Org (Power Rangers Wild Force) ** [[w:c:villains:Octomus the Master|'Octomus the Master']] (Power Rangers Mystic Force) ** [[w:c:villains:Vrak|'Vrak']] (Power Rangers Megaforce '') ** [[w:c:villains:Venjix Computer Network|'Venjix Computer Network']] (''Power Rangers RPM) ** [[w:c:villains:Serrator|'Serrator']] (Power Rangers Samurai) * [[w:c:villains:Dalek Emperor|'Dalek Emperor']] (Doctor Who) *''Bitten'' ** [[Malcom Danvers|'Malcom Danvers']] ** [[Thomas LeBlanc|'Thomas LeBlanc']] ** [[Victor Olsen|'Victor Olsen']] ** [[Clara Sullivan|'Clara Sullivan']] Comics Marvel *''Captain America'' **''Red Skull' **'Baron Zemo' **'Arnim Zola' *''Spider-Man **'Norman Osborn' **'Carnage' **'Vulture (2099 version)' *''X-Men'' **'Apocalypse' **'Fabian Cortez' **'Mister Sinister' **'Omega Red' **'Sabretooth' **'Donald Pierce' **'Selene' **'Shadow King' **'William Stryker' *'Dormammu' (Dr. Strange) *''Daredevil'' **Bullseye' **'Purple Man' **'Mister Fear' **'Copperhead' DC *''Batman'' **'Joker' **'Black Mask' **'James Gordon, Jr.' **'Abattoir' **'Victor Zsasz ' *''Superman'' **'Brainiac' **'Mongul' **'General Zod' **'Superboy-Prime' **'Breton' **'Preus' **'Reactron' *''The Flash'' **'Professor Zoom' **'Gorilla Grodd' **'Vandal Savage' *''Green Lantern'' **'Mongul Jr. ' **'Nekron' **'Krona' **'Volthoom' *'Darkseid' (New Gods) *'Black Manta' (Aquaman) *'Felix Faust' (Justice League of America) *'Major Force' (Captain Atom) *''Martian Manhunter'' **'Commander Blanx' **'Malefic' *'Junior ' (Secret Six) *'Anton Arcane' (Swamp Thing) *'Doctor Psycho' (Wonder Woman) *'Ragdoll' (Starman) Disney Kingdoms *The Reaper King (Seekers of the Weird) *'George Willikers' (Big Thunder Mountain Railroad) *[[w:c:villains:Bartholomew Gore|'The Captain']] (The Haunted Mansion) Internet *'Zalgo' *'Sonic.exe' *'HABIT' *'Mr. Bear' *'The Alice Killer' *'Russell Barnes' *SCP Foundation Mythos **'Bobble the Clown' **'SCP-106' **'SCP-352' **'SCP-953' Videogames *''Super Mario Bros.'' **'Dimentio' (Super Paper Mario) **'King Boo' (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon & Luigi's Mansion 3) *''Legend of Zelda'' **'Veran' (Oracle of Ages) **'Zant' (Twilight Princess) **'Yuga' (A Link Between Worlds) *''Metroid'' **'Ridley' **'Dark Samus (Metroid Prime)' **[[w:c:villains:Gorea|'Gorea']] *'Hades' (Kid Icarus) *''Star Fox'' **'Andross' **'Aparoid Queen' (Assault) *''Fire Emblem'' **'Lang' **'Hilda' **'Ashnard' **'Validar' **'Grima' **'Iago' **'Hans' **'Surtr' *'Pokemon' **'Darkrai (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)' **'Purple Eyes' *''Xenoblade'' **'Zanza' **'Dickson' **'Mumkhar/Metal Face' *''Mega Man'' **'Ra Moon' **'Sigma' **'Dr. Weil' **'Dr. Regal' **'Gemini' **'Mr. King' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **'Black Doom' **'Solaris' **'Erazor Djinn' **'Infinite' *''Street Fighter'' **'M. Bison' **'F.A.N.G' *''Final Fantasy'' **'Emperor Mateus' **'Kefka Palazzo' **'Professor Hojo' **'Fuhito' **'Judge Bergan' **'Hashmal' *'Loptr' (Bayonetta) *''Ratchet & Clank'' **'Chairman Drek' **'Gleeman Vox' **'Loki Master' **'Dr. Nefarious' *'Baron Praxis' (Jak & Daxter) *''Mortal Kombat'' **'Shao Kahn' **'Shang Tsung' **'Shinnok' **'Kronika' *''Ace Attorney'' **[[w:c:villains:Manfred Von Karma|'Manfred Von Karma']] **[[w:c:villains:Dahlia Hawethorne|'Dahlia Hawethorne']] **'Kristoph Gavin' **'Quercus Alba' **'Phantom' **[[w:c:villains:Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in|'Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in']] *''Resident Evil'' **'Albert Wesker' **'Alexia Ashford' **'Brian Irons' **'Osmund Saddler' **'Vincent Goldman' *''BlazBlue'' **'Yuuki Terumi' **'Hades Izanami' **'Relius Clover' *''Warcraft'' **'Deathwing' **'Gul'dan' **'Azshara' **'Xavius' *''Call of Duty'' **'Vladimir Makarov' **'Imran Zakhaev' **'Nikita Dragovich' **'Khaled Al-Asad' **'Salen Kotch' *''Assassins Creed'' **'Tomás de Torquemada' **'II Carnefice' **'Marquis de Fayet' **'Tobias Jeffers' **''Origins'' ***'Flavius Metellus' ***'Embalmer' ***'Gaius Julius Rufio' **''Odyssey'' **'Chrysis' **'Pactyas the Huntsman' *''Grand Theft Auto'' **'Donald Love' **'Avon Hertz' *''Suikoden'' **'Nerclord' **'Luca Blight' **'Childerich' *'Dr. Merlot' (RWBY: Grimm Eclipse) *'The Enchantress' (Shovel Knight) *'Lord Brevon' (Freedom Planet) *'Iris Sepperin' (Rosenkreuzstilette) *[[w:c:villains:Crow|'Crow']] (Guilty Gear) *'Grandmaster Atticus Thorn' (The Haunted Mansion) *'Curtis Blackburn' (killer7) *'Hiruko Ubusuna' (Shinobi) *'Diablo' (Diablo) *'Ultron Sigma' (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) Anime and Manga *''Dragon Ball'' **'Frieza' **'Cell ' **''Majin Buu Arc'' ***'Super Buu' ***'Babidi' **'Zamasu/Goku Black' (Super) *''One Piece'' **'Captain Kuro' **'Akainu' **'Hody Jones' **'Caesar Clown' **'Donquixote Doflamingo' *''Digimon'' franchise **''Adventure'' ***'Myotismon' ***'Piedmon' **'Lucemon (Digimon Frontier)'' **Professor Akihiro Kurata' (''Digimon Data Squad) **''Fusion'' ***'Tactimon' ***'NeoMyotismon' *'Naraku' (InuYasha) *''Pokémon'' **'Hunter J' **'Cyrus' (Diamond & Pearl anime) **'Grings Kodai' **'Chancellor Alva' *''Pokémon'' manga: **'Io' (Phantom Thief Pokémon 7) **'Charon' (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure) ** Marcus (Arceus and the Jewel of Life manga) *''JoJo's Bizzare Adventure'' **'Dio Brando' **[[w:c:villains:J. Geil|'J. Geil']] **[[w:c:villains:Terence T. D'Arby|'Terence T. D'Arby']] **'Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri' **[[w:c:villains:Cioccolata|'Cioccolata']] **'Diavolo' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' **'Yami Bakura' **'Yami Marik' **'Brron, Mad King of Dark World' **'Divine' **'Lotten' **'Jean-Michel Roger' *'Wiseman' (Sailor Moon R) *'Issac Peram Ray Westcott' (Date A Live) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' franchise ** Fullmetal Alchemist manga / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: ***'Father' (manga) ***'Shou Tucker' ***'The Gold Toothed Doctor' **''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003): ***'Dante' ***'Pride' ***'Envy' ***'Solf J. Kimblee' ***'Barry the Chopper' **'Atlas' (Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos) **'Dietlinde Eckhart' (Fullmetal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa) *'Nightmare' (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Light Yagami (Death Note manga) *''Bleach'' **'Shrieker' **'Szayel Aporro Granz' **'Sōsuke Aizen' **'Yhwach' *''Fairy Tail'' **'Acnologia' **'Jackal' **'Zash Caine' (Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' **'Gonzo Tarukane' **'Elder Toguro' *''Cutie Honey'' **[[w:c:villains:Panther Zora|'Panther Zora']] **[[w:c:villains:Dolmeck|'Dolmeck']] **[[w:c:villains:Jewel Princess|'Jewel Princess']] **[[w:c:villains:Miss Scorpion|'Miss Scorpion']] **[[w:c:villains:Sister Jill|'Sister Jill']] *[[Ragyo Kiryuin|'Ragyo Kiryuin']] (Kill la Kill) *''Gundam:'' ** Gihren Zabi (Mobile Suit Gundam) ** Colonel Killing (Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket) ** Bask Om (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam) ** Yazan Gable (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam) ** Rakan Dahkaran (Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ) ** Fonse Kagatie (Mobile Suit Victory Gundam) ** Gym Ghingham (Turn A Gundam) ** Muruta Azrael (Gundam SEED) ** Ribbons Almark (Gundam 00) ** Ali Al-Saachez (Gundam 00) ** Desil Galette (Gundam AGE) Toys *'Makuta Teridax' *'Cobra Commander' (G.I.Joe.) Music *'The Protagonist' ("Such Horrible Things") *'Wonderland Dream' ("Alice of Human Sacrifice") Theme Park Attractions *'Constance Hatchaway' (The Haunted Mansion) *'The Tooth Fairy' (Tooth Fairy) *'The Pumpkin Eater' (Pumpkin Eater) Quotes Category:Complete Monster Category:TV Tropes Category:Villains by Type